¡Escarvando calabazas para tontos!
by PumpkinCharms
Summary: No soy buena haciendo resúmenes pero bueno...Octubre, las hojas de los árboles adquirían esos característicos tonos cálidos de esta estación del año, como siempre había un gran escándalo en el gremio de Fairy Tail por los preparativos de esa festividad llamada Halloween, pero pasaba algo extraño, ¿Dónde estaba Juvia?


" **Escarbando Calabazas para tontos" "Carving Pumpkins for Dummies!"**

 **DISCLAIMERS:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Hiro Mashima. Esta historia la hice por ser el mes de octubre, Halloween, espero sea de su agrado, se aceptan críticas constructivas, no se aceptan comentarios ofensivos, si los hacen serán eliminados. Gracias._

 _Disculpen si hay algún error ortográfico. Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura._

Era una tarde algo fría, las personas cambiaban la ropa fresca del verano por ropa más abrigada, guantes y bufandas, los árboles ya estaban en puras ramas ya que había hojas de colores cálidos cayendo por doquier, y una cama de las mismas regada en el suelo, ocasionando que cualquiera que pasase sobre ellas, las hicieran crujir, esto indicaba que ya era otoño en Magnolia.

Pero como siempre en el gremio había un gran bullicio, los gritos de cierto Dragon Slayer y un mago de hielo se escuchaban incluso antes de entrar, al igual que los regaños de una maga celestial y el ya conocido "Aye Sir" de un exceed azul y otros ruidos usuales de aquel recinto.

Ni por acercarse Halloween, dejaba de existir ese ambiente tan usual en Fairy Tail, al contrario, estaba aquel gremio incluso más animado que nunca.

Después de un rato todos iniciaron con sus rituales de octubre. Erza, con su magia de re-equipamiento se estaba probando diferentes disfraces alusivos a esta festividad, por otra parte Lucy estaba escribiendo una novela, finalmente tenía tiempo de relajarse frente a la calidez del fuego de la chimenea, bebiendo un delicioso té de frutos rojos que preparo Mira-san, Wendy y Charle estaban aprendiendo a preparar pastelillos de calabaza dulce con Mirajane y Happy rostizaba un pescado. Natsu y Gray peleaban como era habitual en ellos, pero había algo fuera de lo normal en aquel ambiente, sí era ruidoso como siempre, pero faltaba algo.

—¿Dónde está Juvia? — Preguntó Erza extrañada, dicha pregunta era más específicamente al mago exhibicionista, que como siempre, ya se había despojado de su playera y bufanda, aun así respondieron los demás. La rubia dejó su pluma sobre su regazo mientras miraba a su alrededor, estaba tan concentrada escribiendo que no se percató de la ausencia de la mujer de la lluvia. —Es verdad, es extraño que no esté con Gray. — Su expresión se tornó pensativa. La Dragon Slayer más pequeña salió de la cocina seguida por Charle. —Quizá Juvia-san está en una misión. — Sugirió Wendy con un suave tono de voz y una tímida sonrisa. El pelirosado miraba de un lado a otro en búsqueda de ese conocido cabello ondulado azulado, era raro no escuchar sus demostraciones de afecto para el mago de hielo.—¿No deberías saber dónde está tu novia, Gray? — Dijo Natsu seriamente rascando su barbilla con ademán calculador, causando que el mago de hielo se molestara con el dragon slayer. —¿Ah qué estás insinuando, que debo saber cada lugar donde esté ella? — Retó con tono áspero mientras fulminaba con la mirada al contrario. Aunque debe admitir que si le era extraño no ver a la chica por ahí o al menos atosigándolo.

Pasados unos segundos de preguntarse sobre el paradero de la joven peli azul, todos regresaron a sus actividades menos el pelinegro, el seguía con curiosidad sobre donde se encontraba aquella chica. Aprovechando que nadie lo miraba, se escabulló del gremio y decidió ir a dar un paseo por Magnolia, diciéndose así mismo que probablemente encontraría a la joven en el camino. Tomó su chamarra y bufanda que estaban tirados en el suelo del gremio y se los colocó antes de disponerse a salir.

Al abrir las pesadas puertas de madera una ráfaga de viento helado le golpeó la cara, definitivamente el otoño ya había llegado a Magnolia, subió un poco su bufanda para cubrirse bien, aunque el frío no le molestara realmente. En menos de la mitad de su camino hacia el pueblo tropezó con una calabaza, a la cual se quedó mirando extrañado, que él supiera nadie cultivaba calabazas fuera del gremio, y sería bastante extraño que alguien la hubiera olvidado.

Sus ojos azabaches examinaron su alrededor topándose con más calabazas y rodeada por estas, al centro, sentada sobre una manta y usando una bufanda de la misma tonalidad que la del joven, se encontraba dándole la espalda la maga de agua tarareando alegremente una canción, mientras observaba moverse sus codos de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera apuñalando algo.

Por un momento Gray sintió un sudor frío recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿quizá estaría usando magia prohibida para obtener su atención?, palideció por aquello, pero negó de un lado a otro con la cabeza, está bien que sus métodos de la chica sean bastante extraños y a veces fastidiosos, pero nunca eran siniestros o dañinos con su persona.

Debatiéndose unos minutos más sobre si debería acercarse a la peli azul, o no, finalmente optó por hacerlo, al menos para ver que la tenía tan ocupada como para no pasar por el gremio en todo el día.

Estando finalmente detrás de ella, tratando de ser lo más cauteloso posible, observó que la mujer estaba escarbando unas calabazas. ¿Eso era lo que la tenía tan ocupada como para no aparecerse en Fairy Tail? De todos modos, ¿para que servía escarbar esas aburridas calabazas? No era precisamente su idea de diversión, pero recordaba que la chica era buena con las manualidades.

—Oi.. — Carraspeó el mago de hielo, la mujer de la lluvia ni le miró, estaba tan concentrada que ni le escuchó. —Oi..¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí afuera con este frío? — Preguntó con más fuerza, esperando al menos que esos ojos azulados de la joven le prestaran algo de atención.

La maga levantó la mirada y sus ojos se tornaron inmediatamente como corazones, aunque se quedó en el mismo lugar sin intención de abrazar al contrario como siempre. —¡Oh Gray-sama! ¿Acaso le interesa lo que Juvia está haciendo? — Preguntó con voz cantarina y ojos soñadores, a lo que el azabache respondió restándole importancia, aunque sinceramente si sentía curiosidad. —Sí, sí eso. — Comento fingiendo desgano. —¿Qué es lo que haces, porqué perforas calabazas? — Miró una que ya no tenía relleno y tenía perforaciones que formaban una cara sonriente, casi burlona. La maga, más tranquila le explicó lo que hacía le dio la razón de porque las escarbaba. —Pues, Juvia ha leído en los libros que Lucy-san le ha prestado, que es muy común en Halloween escarbarlas y usarlas como linternas durante la noche, las maneras más comunes de decorarlas es con caras o figuras y dejar un espacio dentro para colocar la vela. — Al finalizar le dedicó una sonrisa algo tontorrona y enamorada. Y él como siempre, ignoraba aquello, aunque le había dado curiosidad dicha actividad, ya que él no hacía algo para esa festividad como sus demás amigos.

—Ya veo. No se ve tan complicado. Además estoy aburrido. ¿Podrías enseñarme? — Dijo fingiendo no estar interesado, aunque le llamara la atención eso de escarbar calabazas. Juvia juntó ambas manos mientras desbordaban corazones por doquier. —¡Por supuesto Gray-sama! A Juvia le encantaría explicarle. — Exclamó la mujer de cabellos ondulados bastante animada, dio unos toques finales a su calabaza empezada mientras el contrario miraba con admiración discretamente la linterna, en cuanto acabó, la chica tomó otra calabaza y comenzó a mencionarle los pasos para poder hacer su propia lámpara mientras iba haciendo uno por uno. —Juvia leyó que se hace un gran hueco utilizando el cuchillo en la parte de arriba, como si fuera una tapa. Después Juvia tomó la cuchara y sacó el relleno de la calabaza y cuando Juvia terminó, Juvia comenzó a hacer las perforaciones con el cuchillo en forma de cara sonriente. ¿Entendió Gray-sama a Juvia?— Preguntó con una gran sonrisa. El joven carraspeó y desvió la mirada con un leve rubor y una gota de sudor en la frente. —Por supuesto que entendí, ahora dame una, por favor Juvia. — Pidió como quien no quiere la cosa, la maga de agua le pasó alegremente el cuchillo, la cuchara y la calabaza mientras ella regresaba a sus demás linternas. —¡Si Gray-sama necesita algo, no dude en preguntarle a Juvia! — Sugirió con tono algo meloso la joven, mientras Gray sólo se encogió de hombros.

Pasados unos 30 minutos la maga de la lluvia ya había hecho 8 linternas, el mago de hielo no pasaba de a primera, no era un proceso complicado, solo que si bastante tardado y conociendo a este mago impaciente, ya se había fastidiado de no terminar su linterna, fulminaba a la maldita calabaza que estaba a medias, hasta que optó por usar su magia de hielo para terminar de escarbar su calabaza. Dijo el hechizo necesario y terminó congelando su calabaza. Su propósito era manipular el hielo, y así poder terminar su calabaza, pero ahora mirando fijamente la calabaza congelada, pensó que era una idea absurda porque al momento de cerrar su puño, esta quedó triturada dentro del hielo, aunque haya hecho una moción de cortarla, al parecer no funcionaba de aquella manera, resopló molesto de que las cosas no salían como el esperaba e intentó con otra obteniendo el mismo resultado. Congeló otras intentando otro método, sin el resultado que esperaba claro.

Juvia que le había observado con cautela, le miraba con dulzura y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa, se puso de pie silenciosamente y se dirigió al pueblo en busca de quien sabe que por unos cuantos minutos. Cuando regresó, fue con un pequeño libro tras su espalda, lo depositó en el piso y ella se sentó junto al mago de hielo, le tocó la espalda para llamar su atención. —Si Gray-sama no entendía, pudo haberle preguntado a Juvia. — Comentó divertida por aquello mientras que el azabache desviaba la mirada avergonzado. Pero finalmente aceptó la ayuda de la chica, la cual le explicó de una manera que se le hiciera menos tediosa al mago, relacionando la actividad con el uso de la magia de hielo. —En lugar de los cuchillos Gray-sama puede usar su magia de hielo para escarbar y perforar la calabaza creando una clase de estalactitas de hielo. — Sugirió Juvia alegremente. El joven la miró incrédulo, como no se le había ocurrido antes. Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a la joven de cabellos azules ondulados. —Gracias Juvia. — Agradeció con sinceridad, la mujer lo abrazó con fuerza, gritando con emoción "Gray-sama" y sus ojos tomaban la forma de corazones, el mago obviamente poniendo resistencia y diciéndole a la mujer de la lluvia que era muy pegajosa, pero finalmente la dejó abrazarlo un tiempo, después de todo, se tomó la molestia de ayudarle. Podría ser hostigosa y algo fastidiosa, pero esa chica siempre veía por el bien de su persona y siempre era considerada con él, aunque algo pegajosa, pero de todos modos le apreciaba. Correspondió al abrazo algo poco característico de él, lo que ocasiono que la mujer de agua comenzara a hervir, transparentándose, Gray solo entornó los ojos, cuando estos se toparon con un libro amarillo en el suelo con el título de "Escarbando Calabazas para tontos. Por: Lyon Bastia" mientras la mujer de la lluvia seguía sin superar la pequeña muestra de afecto, en la sien del azabache se mostraban venitas de molestia por aquel libro.

 **FIN**


End file.
